Washington has Fallen
by Kspence92
Summary: America is tearing herself apart...literally. Can a hardy Secret Service agent keep his President alive as the world dies screaming ?
1. Extraction

Three helicopters swooped in low over the National Mall; the sun gleaming off the white stripes on the green bodies of the Sea King helicopters that carried the call sign of "Marine One", the President's personal helicopter. They danced in and out of formation as they had practiced for years which was to confuse any would be attackers of which helicopter actually carried the President. Two out of the three were decoys. Any of the Marine pilots aboard could have been forgiven for thinking it was a lovely day had they only the sky to look at but at such low altitude they could see the streets of Washington DC which were bumper to bumper with traffic. People were running in all directions in a state of panic, some stood their ground and fought with whatever weapons they could muster up, though most fled. Had it not been for the helicopter rotors, the marines aboard the helicopters would have been able to hear the gunfire and screams and cries of thousands of petrified people down below. They couldn't hear what was happening down there but they could surely see it. Several columns of smoke were rising into the air from burning car wrecks and buildings. DC was a warzone.

Flying over the Capitol was when it hit home to those young Marines just how much the world had changed as the Capitol Police fired their weapons against a crowd of marauding maniacs trying to storm up the stairs and enter one of America's most important buildings. There must have been a hundred bodies lying on the blood soaked Capitol steps. A limousine was crashed into a lamppost and several black, government SUV's stood idly by next to it with their doors open and abandoned. The Speaker of the House had not made it out in time. This was irrelevant to the United States Marines, however, as their mission was simple: Rescue the President. The White House was now in sight.

The White House still held firm, unlike the rest of the city. The infected had not breached the steel fence that surrounded the complex but there were thousands surrounding the home of the President and who knew how long that fence could hold their weight ? The Secret Service sniper teams were having a turkey shoot but there were simply too many infected to kill them all.

The President of the United States of America, Paul Conroy, stood on the South Lawn of the White House and watched as one of the helicopters decended whilst the other two remained airborne. Beside him stood his Chief of Staff, Connie Spencer and the head of his Secret Service detail John Milne, a former Navy SEAL and winner of the Medal of Honor. Plans were going into effect to preserve the United States Federal Government. As it turned out those plans already going awry with the Vice President missing, the Speaker of the House killed as he fled the Capitol and several Cabinet Secretaries uaccounted for. A handful had relocated to the Mount Weather nuclear fallout shelter in Virginia several hours earlier. Now the President had finally relented to the nagging of the Secret Service and agreed to leave DC for someplace not overrun with walking corpses.

"Connie," President Paul Conroy started, forcing back tears. He was only 45 but the past few days had made him feel order. His hair was considerably more grey than it had been a week earlier.

"Yes, sir ?" she asked as the chopper finally touched down, it's blades kicking up leaves from the ground and messing up the Chief of Staffs immaculately kept long black hair.

"How did it come to this ?" Paul managed to barely squeak out as his Secret Service guard practically man handled him into the helicopter. He took one last look back at the famous mansion, then turned his head away in shame as he buckled up whilst the helicopter began its accent into the cloudless sky.

"I'm sorry." Paul managed to say to no one in particular, a tear escaping his eye. "I failed this nation."

As the trio of choppers flew over the National Mall the pilots radio up front came to life with a call from one the other helicopters.

"Holy shit ! Was he bitten ? Get him off me, get him off..." and then the chopper to the left began to bank violently, right towards the Presidents helicopter...


	2. Arlington

Paul heard the voice calling out to him. It sounded far away but he suspected that was to do with the horrible ringing in his ears.

"Mr President, you have to get up now!" The voice said. It belonged to John Milne, the only man Paul would trust with his life. He had taken a bullet in the shoulder for him during an assassination attempt a year earlier.

"What's happening?" Paul replied groggily. Had he been unconscious?

"One of the choppers crashed into ours. We're lucky to be alive. We're the only ones that made it i'm afraid sir." John said looking over at the Chief of Staff, who had a large piece of metal protruding from her heart. Her lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling.

He felt like he was hungover, though he had likely had a bad knock on the head when the chopper came down, Paul assumed. A small red drip streaked down his forehead and over his left cheek like a bloody tear.

"You're not badly hurt, you'll be fine sir but we have to go now !" John said as he unbuckled the President and helped him to his feet. The chopper wasn't too badly damaged but it certainly wouldn't fly again. It was a miracle it hadn't exploded on impact.

"Where the hell are we going, John?" Paul managed to say breathlessly as they exited the wrecked helicopter.

"Well," the agent started as he scanned his surroundings. They had come down next to the Marine Corps memorial in Arlington. There seemed to be nobody around, normal or otherwise, but the screams from down the road told a different story. "Our best bet is to head for the Pentagon it's just a couple miles south of here. My radio is busted so i'm in the dark as much as you are sir but there should be a helicopter there that can take you to Mount Weather hopefully."

"What do you mean hopefully?" The president said with a groan of pain as he wiped away blood from his forehead.

"No guarantees anybody is left there I'm afraid. The Pentagon staff may already have been evacuated to the Raven Rock complex . Even if it has been abandoned if nothing else we can call a rescue team from there."

"Lead the way then John. God help us" The President said shaking his head, struggling tomtskemin what was happening to his nation. He straightened his tie and dusted his slightly torn suit jacket as they started off towards the Pentagon.

A man slowly but surely staggered up the grass wearing a tattered Police uniform, a hideous gash on his neck the only sign John needed to know this man was a threat . The infected police officers' gun was missing from his holster as was his baton. At least the cop had gone down with a fight, John thought to himself as he raised his sidearm and squeezed the trigger. One shot, one kill.

And then the rest came...


	3. The Pentagon

John fired again and again. One shot, one kill every time. But this wasnt a video game with unlimited ammo cheats. A moment of horror struck him as a 'click' informed him that his gun was empty.

"Shit," he muttered "Alright, sir i hope you're good at running."

"Been a while but i'll keep up." Paul replied.

"Stay close and you'll be fine. They're slow and dumb we'll make it."

John contemplated using a civilian vehicle, but decided against it. The roads were jammed. All of the cars were abandoned. Walking would be quicker. Sure enough the massive structure came into view. Nothing more than a glorified office block really but hopefully somebody would be left.

The Pentagon parking lot was mostly empty. Most staff had been sent home or had fled the city. Two police cruisers formed a road block at the entrance. Their lights were still flashing but their occupants appeared to have fled. On closer inspection a bloody severed hand holding a shotgun told a different story. The cops had made a stand here. John pried the dead hand from the strigger. It was stiff but eventually came unstuck. Armed once more he could finally protect the President again.

"So, everybody is gone then." Paul said mornfully. "At least they made it out in time."

"Lets check inside." John said leading the way, shotgun at the ready.

A flurry of activity caught them both off guard as several heads popped up from behind barricades.

"Drop the weapon and get on the ground !" one of the voices ordered.

"Secret Service !" John shouted back "Im with the President !"

The figures lowered their weapons as they realised just who was in front of them.

"Oh shit..." the lead one mumbled "Sorry, Mr President. We've been on edge. I'm Captain Steven Peters, US Army." The short, fierce looking man said offering a salute. We've been ordered to stand guard here until orders change. We havent had any orders for a while now though."

"How many of you are there, Captain ?" the President asked.

"Over fifty yesterday. Now its just eight. We fought them off, but took a hell of a beating in doing so." the Captain said gesturing to the large pile of infected bodies about a hundred feet down the road. "If you dont mind asking, sir, what are you doing here ?"

"My helicopter crashed after picking us up from the White House. I'm trying to get back to the cabinet so we can start fixing this mess." Paul said, then added "You've done a fine job Captain."

"I wouldnt say fine job, i lost most of my men, but thank you anyway sir."

"Do you have a working radio we could use to call for extraction ? I must get the President to safety." John spoke up.

The Captain replied with a smile, "I can do you one better than that, we have a working helicopter."

"Why are you still here then ?" John replied with a confused expression clear on his face.

"As i said, we have orders to hold the Pentagon."

"Well Captain, i'd say you succeeded in those orders. You and your men put a lot of those bastards down from the looks of it. I've giving you new orders. We're all going on that chopper and heading for the Mount Weather Emergency Operations Centre in Virginia. Thats where we're gonna start to piece everything back together from." the President said.

"Yes, sir." the Captain smiled for the first time in days as he ordered his men to prepare the helicopter.

Within ten minutes the President was once again airborne.

"Would you look at that." a young corporal said as the Blackhawk helicopter moved away from the wrecked city. He was watching as dozens of A-10 warthogs screamed in low and fast unleashing their payload on the streets of Washington DC and Arlington. Buildings and streets were reduced to rubble. No doubt hundreds of infected were "killed" in the airstrikes but how many people sheltering in their homes also perished ? How many troops and cops still fighting on the ground were killed or wounded ? Who the hell was giving the order to bomb American cities ? It certainly wasnt him, the President thought.


End file.
